A new beginning
by Ice90
Summary: Tsukune finds himself in the medieval era. However in this story monsters and humans coexist. As strength plays a dominant role in deciding who's in power, the vampires have taken the lead.Now that Tsukune is heading for Statsburg, the regional capital owned by the royal families Akashiya and Shuzen, he's about to commence his adventure.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

Hello dear reviewer! If you're here on this page that probably means you're about to read my lovely story. If so I'd first rather make a small announcement about the universe this story is placed in! I'll give you a quick list under here:

1. This story plays off during the medieval era.

2. The original characters are used! (hooray!)

3. Monsters and humans coexist; the strongest of the bunch leads the heap! No big surprise here eh? Yeah, that's right, the vampires are on the lead! (again? Actually, they never really were…) .

Thank you for your time, here's the story!

It was a dark early morning as Tsukune made his way through the forest. Soon he would arrive at the grand city of Statsburg; the economical capital of the region. The road was dreary and his boots were soaking wet. As he walked down the pathway he murmured about how cold it was. Aside from the daily complaints the young man had however were some deeper thoughts.

First of all, since he was actually migrating from a distant human-only settlement it would be his first time among monsters. Curious he was indeed, as his thoughts ventured ever deeper about this soon to be real confrontation with them.

As he thought about the possibilities what he would see, there was at least one certainty, there would be vampires. Ever since Tsukune got told that mosquitos liked him because of his blood, the young man cringed at the thought of a vampire liking it. Surely they must have different tastes… However.. the idea of heading towards a load of big mean nasty blood-sucking vampires.. and he was going there!?

But aside from the dangers of getting sucked dry, Tsukune also had to worry about finding work, a place to sleep and some decent food. He was already drooling at the thought of a warm meal. Getting carried away in the lovely imaginary smell of chicken.. yeah.. who doesn't like chicken?

Of course he wouldn't mind a pint of beer either. Since he had left his village to find a better future he would also hope to find some better friends to drink with. Like someone who'd tell him vampires would find him just revolting and would absolutely not drink his blood! Instead they'd just tear out his spine and- … He really had to stop thinking about this matter!

As the sun rose up slowly, Tsukune finally reached a larger road. Larger roads usually were a good sign! Mainly because big roads lead to big things.. like a capital! If you'd think about it you could describe transport roads as the veins of a living city! Not that Tsukune wanted to think about veins at the moment..

While the vampire-fearing traveller was too occupied with his mind running in panic oblivious to the world. He suddenly got hit rather badly in the back at the cost of (what he thought)was his spleen. However that was only secondary to his face impacting the mud in a rather uncomfortable position.

After cursing gravity for a rather long while the young man looked up. A few metres away stood a guard waving at him. Did that man throw a stone at _him_? How rude! Tsukune quickly swept the mud from his face as he raced towards the guardsman.

"Listen, my good man, I understand that you might dislike my appearance. But throwing rocks isn't going to help either of us" Tsukune said opening the conversation.

However the guardsman now looked at him confused. "Excuse me, m'lord , but who said that I threw anything?"

Tsukune not being pleased with this answer merely huffed in the guard's face showing how offended he was by the man's belligerent act. The guard just being dumbfounded by the situation he found himself in gathered himself and spoke again "Listen, I just saw you falling on the ground, I was waving to see if you were still among the living. Either way, sir, if you say you've fallen like that in the mud, you might want to check your purse and wares. Ayashi thieves are rather cunning at stealing from unwary travellers, especially humans!"

Tsukune gulped at the thought of being robbed by monsters.. Surely they at least didn't like his blood since they didn't eat him! That was the good news.. he thought. Strangely, Tsukune didn't expect his first encounter to be like this.. that's right.. he expected to be eaten.. or perhaps sucked dr-… Oh god he hated his own mind!

The guard looked a bit puzzled at the young man as he continued to talk. "Listen, if you're heading to Statsburg, it's over there, you're practically almost there. However, if I were you , I'd quickly find some coin to spend the night at an inn… humans sleeping at night in the open is … risky to say the least"

"I do have a rather bad stench if you think about it… I can only imagine how horrible it'd be if I were dead.." Tsukune said out loud pondering

The guardsman rather confused could only utter the word "What..?" Tsukune just shrugged it off and headed towards the city.. he needed gold fast or he'd have a bad night! Hopefully the other monsters would be more hospitable.. at that .. he at least was certain it was worth doubting.


	2. Chapter 2: A curious meeting

As the early morning continued to pass its way through time. A powerful vampire strode towards the throne room. Today, she was summoned rather early, which given the situation, was not pleasing her at all. Her father, Issa Shuzen, had requested a private conversation. Naturally, for it to be private, she had to arrive first before anyone else of the vampire family woke up.

While the castle was still half asleep, Moka Akashiya , abruptly made her entrance. Entering the throne room was always an unique experience. It was a grand majestic yet dark atmosphere. Across the room sat her father whom smirked at her. "I see my daughter finally decided to show up." Hearing the sarcasm in his voice Moka trembled slightly. "Yes, father, I've shown up as you have asked. Now why am I here?". "Isn't it obvious child, you're here because I want you to be here. In a few centuries I'll have to pass my throne. As you know by vampire law, the strongest must rule. Now.. do you know why you're here?" "Do you wish for me to succeed you then, father?" Issa laughed at the bold remark "Hahahaha!..Perhaps daughter.. you do have Shinso blood after all. Yet you lack the knowledge of your subjects.. and knowledge is power as well. I won't be dead soon, there will be plenty of time to discuss whom will succeed me.. but today I wish for you to learn more about our subjects." "How do you wish for me to handle this?" Moka asked with her curiosity ever growing. "Well, daughter.. you shall go to the local market and buy me… some eggs." Moka couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this absurd request "So you've summoned me this early in the morning because you want some eggs, father?" "Yes." "And you think this will help me learn something about our 'subjects'? "Indeed." "And why do I have to do this again?" " Because I really like eggs." Moka couldn't help but huff at that last remark. She decided to make a quick exit before her head would explode from utter humiliation. To make matters worse, when she left the throne room she could've sworn Issa was laughing his guts out at her reaction. Irritated she summoned a royal guard squad to accompany her to the poorer district's market grounds.

Tsukune, blessed at being a naïve fool, could now also add 'broke' to his honorary title. Since his purse of coins got stolen, he had been refused entry at the city gates under the reason of not being able to pay the entrance taxes.

However, everything has it's pro's and con's. And at this point the strength of being an idiot is being unpredictable. This theory was proven rather successful as the young man pulled out one of his finest plans.

An hour had passed rather easily as Tsukune thought about any additional plans. Scratching the back of his head he yielded his attempts to more convenient measures. Tsukune closed his mind, the time for thinking was over, now he would act.

After brushing the mud from his clothes to look as tidy as possible, he marched to the city gates once more. Only this time he would be oblivious to the guards and proudly march through. If he wouldn't see the guards, the guards wouldn't see him. Really, the only excuse he had to come up with such a stupid plan was the fact that he was hungry, tired and exhausted from his long voyage.

In fact, poor Tsukune was rather grumpy with all this misery. As he was 5 yards away , a guard told him to stop. Tsukune following his badass plan hadn't counted on the guard grabbing his shoulder when he walked past him. Unfortunately, Tsukune wasn't the best at improvisation. Having to decide quickly his fist suddenly made impact with the guard's nose.

The loud bone breaking sound was soon followed by the clashing of heavy armour to the ground. All traffic stopped directly afterwards. Everyone looked at Tsukune, who had just punched a guard at the middle of the city gates.

It was silent or so for 5 more seconds. It felt like an eternity to Tsukune though. The downed guard afterwards proceeded screaming in cheer rage and pain. Trying to get up. That was easier said than done though, heavy armour had its disadvantages.

With around 5 guards storming at Tsukune. He suddenly realised now would be a great time to run.  
Sprinting in the city, down the alleys in the hopes of losing his pursuers!

An alley left, then an alley right! Running for his life. Losing the sluggish guards in sharp corners now was his only hope. Behind him he could hear the gaurds scream "We'll feed your blood to our lord, scum!", "You better run before my claymore breaks your skull in half, twigman", "You'd better pay for my broken nose, you fucking asstwat!"

Running through alleys, alleys and more alleys Tsukune suddenly appeared upon the market. The place was crowed. Luckily, he quickly managed to blend in amongst the peasantry. The guards, who now had officially lost him, thought it would be better to keep quiet about their failure. From now on Tsukune could say he had successfully arrived at Statsburg.

Panting in the midst of the crowd. The young man once more attracted attention. A female whispered to him from behind. "Hey, I've got something that belongs to you, meet me at the 'pureblood Inn'." The voice was cold and almost perfectly neutral. Tsukune turned around only to notice the girl was gone. Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way towards this 'Inn' the voice talked about.

After noticing the Inn wasn't that far off, but instead, right in front of his nose, Tsukune's expectations were soon drastically lowered. The name 'pureblood' had such a fancy ring to it, although it was far from classy. In fact, it was an expensive joke that utterly crushed most of his expectations. It would be more correct to say that it was a foul, smelly establishment. But at the moment, Tsukune was empty-handed, he couldn't afford to live on preferences right now.

Once he entered the Inn, the owner quickly told Tsukune a nice lady wanted to speak with him. After being pointed in the direction of the correct table. At the table sat a cut purple haired girl. Next to her was laying Tsukune's purse. After approaching, Tsukune casually sat down.

Seeing as the girl wasn't planning on opening the discussion, he decided he had to take initiative.  
After thinking for a rather long while on how to approach this conversation he went with a simpl start. "Hello" he said.

The girl now lifted her gaze from the table and stared at him in the eyes. "Hello" she said back.

Tsukune coughed. "Ahem.. it seems you have something that belongs to me."

Mizore couldn't help but to replace her neutral expression with a small smile. "Yes, and I've caused you a bit of trouble, haven't I? If I knew you were so reckless I would've waited until you were within the city gates."

Tsukune sweat dropped. Afterwards he attempted to move his hand to his rightful purse. However he soon cancelled the action seeing as a dangerous cold started to radiate from the girl in front of him.

"I told you I have something that belongs to you, I did not say I would give it back to you." Mizore frowned. "Although you are kind of cute, and I feel kind of sorry for nearly getting you killed at the city gates. That is why I'm offering you a meal."

Tsukune looked like a sad puppy. "I suppose that's paid with my own money then."

Mizore felt kind of bad about the whole situation. But she needed the money as well. Life was hard for her. She couldn't pity others too much at the cost of herself. She simply kept up her neutral composure and replied "Yes".

Tsukune now trying to make his eyes as big as possible made a sad pout and asked "Could I at least have some beer as well?"

Mizore was flabbergasted, this man wasn't sad about his horrible future. No, instead, he was only hoping to get some beer. She even found his light-heartedness inspiring. "Okay" She replied with a small smile.

Happier than ever, Tsukune gladly munched down the generous helping of bacon and beans. Followed by a delicious pint of beer. Although he couldn't help but get a small chill from the girl staring at him. She was still there, right in front of him. It nearly felt as if she was stalking him. Last time Tsukune checked, there was nothing special about him.

Afterwards they both went outside. They greeted each other and parted ways. Tsukune however nearly chocked his meal back up as he realised Mizore had grabbed another of his prized possessions. Now he was missing his belt as well. Undoubtedly, this girl was one of the most cunning thieves he had ever met. Even when she showed mercy she could rob a man blind.

Mizore noticing she had pushed her luck enough started to make a run for it. Surprisingly, Tsukune was even faster with a full belly than an empty one. But that was mostly because a certain ice woman had stolen his favourite belt.

Akashiya Moka never liked being in the poorer districts. The lower class monsters and humans always eyed her with disgust and jealousy… or so she thought at least. Knowing her father, this was probably another attempt to make her more aware about what went on at the poorer city regions.

On arrival, the mass of monsters and humans quickly made way for her to pass. Vampires were feared, as they relied on brute strength to solve most disputes. Although this time it was different. It felt as if the mobs were looking at her with intent instead of fear.

Being slightly worried about the whole situation she nevertheless decided to go look for the eggs. After paying the egg merchant triple since she wasn't aware of how much eggs actually costed the situation seemed to darken even more around her.

The next event was quick and brutal. In a flash her entire guard squad got beheaded. In front of her, a nokken broke from his human disguise. Quickly launching a beam of water at her. Luckily for her, some kind of heroic fool sprinted between her and the strong concentrated spurt of water. All she knew was that the boy was ranting something about a belt. After the impact of concentrated water on his face and consequently landing in the mud nose first, he seemed to be actively talking to the ground.

With vampire reflexes she could quickly estimate the situation afterwards in a few seconds. There were 5 henchmen who were still looking at the guards they had beheaded, unaware of the nokken that had missed his crucial shot. Of course she also saw the nokken, which was about to flee in panic oblivious to the world.

The nokken didn't get far though. Even more so, it had only turned its back before it felt it's spine being ripped out. Moka Akashiya didn't stop there though. The henchmen couldn't believe their own eyes. The vampire had beheaded one of their own men with a nokken spine. 3 of the henchmen left got their neck brutally twisted. The last one however, attempted to run. Yet he didn't get far. The young imbecile who had blocked the nokken's shot was still on the ground babbling nonsense. To the henchman's displeasure he fell over the ranting young man. The next thing he knewwas his skull getting crushed under the foot of a far superior opponent.

Tsukune, who once again had made contact with the ground after receiving the strongest shower he'd ever had, was mourning the loss of his favourite belt. Surely he had lost the ice woman by now. A minute later when he stood up, he realised the carnage that was around him. Even more so , when he looked up he saw a vampire staring at him. Tsukune decided to simply put his face in the mud again.. asking the earth what he had done to deserve this.

The vampire, who was rather surprised at the unique reaction raised her eyebrow slightly. The man in front of her wasn't at least crawling away yet. She didn't know how to thank him for saving her life. Well even if he hadn't intently saved her life, he still had saved her. She was actually glad he was still laying down so she had time to think on how to properly say thank you whilst maintaining her pride.

Yet Moka Akashiya hadn't learned Tsukune's battle doctrine. His idiot tier-3 planning could even surprise a vampire. Tsukune agreed in unison with his mind it was time to repeat his successful strategy he had used to enter this city. And so Tsukune suddenly stood up. He looked around, only to see a nokken spine, a spineless nokken, 3 heads and one awefully crushed skull. Then he made eye contact with a pair of beautiful red slit-eyes. They were both speechless.

Tsukune decided it was time to follow his planning. Before the vampire could get any ideas. He just huffed and started to walk away nonchalantly. Moka Akashiya now had eggs, additionally to some free kills for the day. She should be happy. Instead she couldn't help but be curious about that stranger that had saved her life. Somehow he wasn't even surprised by the massacre she had committed.

Tsukune was now on the move again. Thinking the vampire had left him alone.. or so he thought…


	3. Chapter 3: Finding a new home

Tsukune couldn't help but feel watched. Somewhere there were subtle eyes stalking him. .. other ones were literally burning a hole in his back. Yet when he looked behind him he saw nobody, nor did he saw any subtle eyes luring about. The hunch of being watched though, was straining to say the least.

Yet the young man had other worries. It was past midday, he had no gold and no place to sleep. Marching forth, quickening his phase, Tsukune was eager to find himself a place in the capital of Statsburg.

Suddenly someone tugged at his shoulder. Mizore, who now was now walking next to Tsukune, gave him a questioning look.

"By the way, my name is Mizore Shirayuki, what's your name?"

Tsukune looked at her rather surprised. "My name is Tsukune, Tsukune Aono, why do you want to know my name exactly now?"

"Well Tsukune, it was nice to have known you."

"Wait... what do you mean by that?".

Mizore shrugged "Well, don't look, but there's a bloodthirsty vampire on your tail."

Tsukune chocked. "Ah well.." Tsukune said slightly frustrated.

"Well I could help you..." Mizore said. She was now staring at Tsukune's remaining possessions ".. but it's going to cost you your coat".

"You know what Ice lady, you've already got my belt and coin purse accompanying you. I think I'm going to leave it at that."

Mizore was surprised. "Well, either you give me the coat or you'll turn into a blood bag."

"Then you'll have to take it from my dead corpse." Tsukune scoffed .

Mizore returned the sarcasm. "Thanks, I appreciate the gesture."

Noticing that Mizore was about to leave him. Tsukune attempted to pose one last question. "Do you really think that crazy vampire would kill me?"

Mizore's eyes grew bigger. " I wouldn't call her crazy."

"And why is that?" Tsukune asked.

"She can hear you…" were the last words he hastily received before Mizore vanished into the crowd.

Tsukune wondered if Mizore was joking. A vampire couldn't possibly overhear their conversation on the loud city streets.. or could she? Perhaps though, he should've given his coat to Mizore.

Tsukune felt like prey at the moment. Not because it was necessarily natural for him, but because of the massive killer instinct approaching. This time when he looked behind himself, he saw her at the far back of the street. Tsukune, in chock, looked forward again whilst attempting to keep a normal phase. Then he decided to look backwards again.. this time though she was a lot closer. It felt as if she had teleported. Even worse, it felt as if she was playing a game. Cat and mouse.

Tsukune sighed. If he would start running he'd play her game. A game he would lose of course. Perhaps if he walked somewhere where a vampire wouldn't follow! Yes, that sounded like an excellent idea. Although, Tsukune had not anticipated on the fact that Moka Akashiya, had a way of forcing him into her tagging game of death.

Step by step Tsukune thought, yard by yard would he get himself out of this situation. Suddenly though, a dark voice spoke from behind on an evil tone. "You shouldn't have called me crazyyyyyy".  
Tsukune looked back, noticing there was nobody there he took the luxury of gulping down his fear.

"You really should runnn" said a voice from the front. Tsukune turned around, there was nobody to be seen again. Tsukune put up a whiny voice "But I don't feel like running!". The next thing Tsukune knew his face once more made contact with the lovely familiar ground. Raising his head, feeling the sand grind between his teeth , he noted on an annoyed tone "You know, kicking me actually makes me run slower". Moka was speechless. Something she didn't like being of course. That's why Tsukune received another kick resulting in his face being implemented 3 inches deeper into the lovely road.

Tsukune was out of options now. So he stood up and started running. For the sake of his buttocks he would have to maintain a decent speed.

Tsukune felt a slight hint of panic rising. Rushing through the streets, between the people, his vision was being drastically limited. On the other hand it limited the striking distance for the vampire as well. Yet that didn't stop her dark ,dark voice from reaching his ears.

Tsukune was now fleeing oblivious to the world. This point was proven when he harshly cut himself by swinging his arms around randomly. It wasn't certain what had made the large gash in his right arm, nor did he care. Yet a certain vampire didn't mind the scent It was giving off. Even worse, it pleased her predatory nature. " Your blood smells veeeery good" she whispered in Tsukune's ears.

Tsukune was getting desperate and sick of this. This had to stop NOW. Or he wouldn't be able to tell the tale. Doing the unpredictable, attempting to outsmart the predator was a risky business. Although it was the only business Tsukune was known for. Heavily exhausted he was about to drop down.

Yet as luck would have it, he saw an establishment that could show a promising rescue. Somewhere royalty would never enter… a whore house. Indeed. Sprinting for his dear life, Tsukune busted in the building. Heavily panting, a blue haired lady approached him.

"Hello, you seem awfully tired" She said whilst making a seductive gesture although it was totally lost to Tsukune's current situation.

"Yes, awfully tired, you have no idea" he breathed out.

"D'aww but I do, perhaps.. I could help you?" She said whilst showing off her bosom.

Tsukune still didn't get the message though, his mind was still racing about a vampire with a certain cat and mouse mentality. Following the blue lady's gesture, he followed her upstairs.

While they were passing through the upper hallways the blue-haired lady attempted to open a conversation. "So what's your name, stranger? You seem… new here." Tsukune, who had finally calmed down started to finally take some hints of what was going on here. "My name is Tsukune Aono, where am I exactly?" The blue-haired lady giggled "You're kidding right?" Only then saw Tsukune the tail and the accompanying wings.. she was a GODDAMN succubus. Well a pretty one at least. Everything that is pretty though, is also dangerous. Tsukune could even feel his little friend speaking "IT'S A TRAP". Of course, Tsukune thought, nobody would miss a new visitor like him.

"Why don't you go sit in the room in the back and make yourself comfortable?" The succubus said. "Hold on!" Tsukune sputtered. Yet if he handled the situation wrongly here he might get his soul raped out of him. Yet now he had opened his mouth without thinking… "Eh.. erm… what's your name?" Blessing his simplicity for once, Tsukune stayed out of trouble by posing a simple question. "It's kurumu" She said before walking off. "I'll be right there, just give me some time to prepare".

Tsukune now was stuck here.. in an establishment full of succubae. Additionally, the fact that she was so willingly about this without demanding payment, was no good sign either. Tsukune valued his freedom and his soul. Therefore, not to be outdone by faith, Tsukune brought up a new ultimate escape plan.

The room was light, there were a lot of windows. Speaking off windows.. out there was a certain vampire standing on the rooftops. She was watching, curiously, what this fool was doing in such a dangerous place.

Yet the master plan came to a grinding halt when Tsukune realised that the half-way open window was too tight to crawl through. Additional proof of the succubus's evil intentions, the window was even sturdily locked in place!

Tsukune , at this moment, had enough of people using him for the day. Even if this fact wasn't certain of the succubus yet. He looked around the room. Observing his surroundings he saw a nicely made drawer. Tsukune wasn't of a destructive nature, but the situation specifically demanded and justified the ensuing action. 'Well heh, it's a nice drawer, but my freedom is nicer' he thought.

Before he could smash in the window though, a blast wave did the work for him. It was quite powerful, it even knocked Tsukune off his feet. When he looked outside the vampire was widely smirking in the distance. He could see her following expression, it was somewhere between jump-if-you-dare and I-will-catch you. Sadly, staying with the soon-to-be-angry succubus was no longer an option.

Right before jumping he looked behind him. Kurumu wasn't pleased with the property damage. Before Tsukune jumped though he quickly squeaked "It was her fault"while pointing at his infamous pursuer.

It was only after jumping that Tsukune noticed he was going to face the full wrath of gravity itself. For a second story establishment the building was quite higher than Tsukune expected. Nevertheless, Tsukune made his typical signature move. Head first. Losing consciousness on the ground…


	4. Chapter 4: Castle havoc

Tsukune was still half asleep while he sniffed his nose. To his surprise, he didn't inhale any sand particles. Afterwards, he proceeded moving his jaw up and down, slowly. Followed by sticking out his tong. This was extraordinary; he couldn't taste the ground. Either this was heaven or another cruel joke.

Very slowly, Tsukune started to move around. Somehow.. it felt soft. Was it a bed? His curiosity getting the better of him, Tsukune decided to slowly open his eyes. Over-viewing the vicinity, he could make out he was in some sort of hospital. In fact, he found himself in a huge room filled with beds and medical equipment. The room seemed to be quite light as well. This was due to what would seem to be church windows.

The windows were, however, not showing any kind of religious story. Instead, they showed a mosaic which demonstrated the grand superiority of vampires above anything else. Tsukune, though, decided to take it a step further by attempting to get a view through the thick glass. Looking down, he saw the proud city of Statsburg. This probably insinuated he was quite high up if Statsburg was all the way down.

Looking around some more, he found some acceptable clothes to wear. Curious about this whole situation, he thought this would be an excellent opportunity to explore. Locating the only door out, Tsukune decided to leave.

He soon found himself in a large hallway, richly decorated with furniture, closets and carpets. This whole place screamed out aristocracy and wealth. As Tsukune took in the place, he heard people talking in the background. Lightly panicking, as he assumed that someone or multiple people were approaching, he quickly decided to hop in the nearest closet.

In total, he could hear 2 voices now. One mature and the other childish. Sadly he couldn't make out what they were saying though. Yet, as soon as they had entered the hospital, it was quite clear they were both screaming at the sudden disappearance of their patient. Which seemed a bit over-the-top.

While these ladies, which Tsukune assumed to be nurses, were screaming out their lungs, Tsukune decided it would be the best time to leave. However, as he left the closet, he saw an entire guard cohort approach him from the end of the hall. These guards were clearly eager to save the damsels in distress. Yet, as luck would have it, the first guard recognized Tsukune. "Oi! TWIGMAN! I REMEMBER YEW! You broke 'em nose of my friend!" Tsukune died inside. The guard proceeding going in an all-out frenzy charge. This was, however not appreciated by Tsukune, whom decided to start screaming as well while running in the exactly opposite direction.

The screaming didn't help the situation though. As the ladies had finally stopped screaming, Tsukune didn't. This however, only resulted in more guards sprinting in the building. First you had one cohort, then you had 2. Running about like a madman Tsukune exhausted his pursuers rather quickly though. Wearing heavy thick armour had its disadvantages. Exhausted he ran through the hallways, hearing behind him the guards falling over the carpet, they had bought him some valuable time.

It seemed the hallway ended rather unexpectedly however, there was now only one door in front of him. Having no choice, Tsukune decided to open it, run out and close it. The air was fresh, it felt as if he were outside. Panting on his knees, he saw he was standing on a golden plate which showed in grand letters 'Statsburg barracks'. Tsukune whimpered. Looking up he couldn't help but notice he had ran straight into the training grounds. If he still had the sanity the count, he could see there were around 100 guards in sparring practice. However, they were not fighting each other. Instead they were fighting one red-headed vampire.

This red fury had no mercy on the guardsmen though. They at least screamed twice as hard as Tsukune when they were launched in mid-air by the vampire's bat-hammer. They were in fact so caught up in training they hadn't noticed the stir-up Tsukune had caused.

That was until his favorite guard bashed open the door directly proceeded by his favorite signature scream "TWIGMANN, GET OVAH HERE". Tsukune however, was right in front of him. Being sick of being called a twig, Tsukune abruptly lifted up the man's helmet and punched him in the face. The scream supported by the bone-breaking noise did grab the attention of the preoccupied vampire though.

The previous battlefield had grown silent. Everybody was staring at the man that had just punched a guard in the face at the royal barracks… The downed guard however, who was heavily blinking came back to reality. Realizing what this intruder had done to him made him reconsider his arch enemy's nickname. "OI NOSE BREAKER, THAT'S DEM LAST NOSE YOU BREAK." the guard yelled out. Yet Tsukune couldn't care less. He simply shoved his foot into the guards face causing an instant knock-out.

Tsukune's victory however didn't last long. The red-headed vampire was now approaching. There was only one thing to do now for poor ol' Tsukune. And that was to carefully plan through the whole situation.

Deciding it was time to act. Tsukune decided to put up his war face. He grabbed the unconscious guard's sword and proceeded to look at the approaching vampire. As she came closer, Tsukune decided to step up the intimidation level. Holding the sword upwards, he began to slowly smell alongside the edge of it. This however, amused the vampire and made her more determined to get this intruder. In turn, she simply enlarged her bat hammer.

Tsukune, being utterly crushed at the power demonstration decided it was time to run back into the barracks. However, after briefly opening the barracks door , he saw the 2 guard cohorts waiting nervously. Apparently they seemed more afraid of the red-head vampire than he was. Nevertheless, they wouldn't let him pass, so he simply closed the door again.

Unaware of his predicament however, the vampire was right behind him. As he turned around, she grabbed his shoulder. Gradually increasing pressure she uttered the word "Kneel". Feeling the hand crush his shoulder, Tsukune fell to his knees.

"Kokoa!" said a voice suddenly in the background. That must've been the red-headed girl her name. Well, at least he was glad someone was interfering. Yet his first impression of his soon-to-be savior crumbled when Tsukune heard Kokoa whimper the words "Oh shit..". Hooray, Tsukune thought, it's another vampire joining the fray. This one was more dressed like a princess though… and she was… crying? Kokoa let go of Tsukune, backing off slowly she decided to open her diplomatic options. "Listen.. Kahlua, this is not what it looks like, I swear!" Her words had no effect though, Kahlua simply kicked Kokoa off the castle. She would land somewhere all the way down in Statsburg, on someone's unlucky property.

Tsukune didn't feel better though. This .. Kahlua was now giving him a look as if he were a pet while she was slowly approaching. "There, there, you're safe now!" Tsukune chocked, how serious was the situation you ask? Well it was hardly to be taken serious anymore. Looking around aside from the vampire, he saw that the guards on the training grounds around him were on the breaking point.

To Tsukune's displeasure, he suddenly felt fangs bearing in his neck. Yet Kahlua was still in front of him. She had a shocked impression on her face, she soon yelled "Aqua!, stop that now, he's not your foooood~!" Aqua finally released her fangs from his neck, looking up at Kahlua, she gave off the impression she didn't like to be disturbed. She proceeded by licking off the wound, teasing the boy while she purred "Your blood is really tasty, no wonder my sister kept you alive. She even told me how good it was, but it tastes even better". Tsukune raised an eyebrow "She sucked my blood while I was unconscious?" Aqua merely raised her shoulders.

Kahlua decided it was time to start her attack. Aqua who had seen it coming, decided to push Tsukune on the ground for his own safety. Tsukune however, felt that falling on dirt was much more pleasing than falling on stone tiles. Aqua whispered some last words to Tsukune before approaching her opponent. "Stay down" she said.

It seemed these 2 vampires were more matched for each other. And a vampire fight might be interesting and all that, but not for Tsukune, no. Instead of staying down, he got up. Seeing as 2 vampires were once more preoccupied, it was time to slip from the scenery unseen.

Looking around, he saw that only a bridge was his way out. Sadly, for him, this seemed to lead to a grand castle. Yet it was his only chance of escape. Using the excuse of being an idiot, he made a run for it. It shouldn't be a problem though, the vampires were too busy kicking each other's asses.

Sprinting for the bridge however, he forgot about the approximately 100 guards. These were merely nervously standing still in the presence of 2 dreadful vampires. The guards eyed Tsukune like a pack of dogs. Eager to get away from all of this, Tsukune stood at the bridge, stopped for a second and assessed the situation. All the guards were watching. One more step would be all it takes to start this horrifying manhunt. Well, why the fuck not?

Sprinting over the bridge, entering the castle and running around was fun and all that. But it was a grand place, and to be fair, Tsukune was lost. Lost until he bumped into a pink haired lady. Just like the other vampires, she was an extremely pleasing sight. This wasn't on Tsukune's mind however. The vampire merely looked confused before throwing the boy off of her. "I suppose you're Tsukune, my daughter has told me a lot about you". _What the hell is she talking about? _ Tsukune wondered. "What do you mean by that?" "First things first! My name's Akasha Bloodriver." Akasha gave off an innocent cute smile. "Well, she told me how you saved her life, which my dear husband, Issa Shuzen decided to bring in such perilous danger." This discussion would have to end prematurely though, since Tsukune could hear the clanking of armour, the screams of exhausted guards begging him to stop. Yet Tsukune had one more question. "Please, tell me, what's the way out!" "Oh, that's simple, take a left here and enter the grand door!" Tsukune proceeded by running for his dear life.

However, after following Akasha's exact instructions, Tsukune wasn't outside. Instead he was in a grand throne room. There was a dark dense atmosphere. A voice broke the silence.

"Tsukune Aono, if you hadn't saved my daughter's life, you'd be a court jester right now." Tsukune noticed the voice actually came from throne itself, yet he could barely see the figure sitting on it. Guessing vampires were more used to the dark, he shrugged. The voice continued however "Honestly, if it weren't for the additional remarkable story and the havoc you were causing in the castle and the city streets, I would have let you off with some gold. Instead young man, I'm impressed by your boldness and acts of courage. Therefore you will be assigned to be the personal guard of Akashiya Moka, as she insisted you would be."

Tsukune wanted to protest, but he got cut off by the vampire lord. "Your duties will be made clear to you by the next morning. May God be with you, or whatever it is that you humans believe in." "Hold on, what do you mean by that!?"Tsukune yelled. "Well, female vampires ALWAYS seem to act so violent for the LEAST of the mistakes you m-" Somehow the vampire lord got abruptly silenced by a breaking bone, ensued by the sound of a suppressed scream while, what Tsukune would swear was Akasha's voice whispering. There was silence for another minute. "Never mind it Tsukune Aono, report to the barracks, you'll have a long day ahead of you."

**Just for the sake of it; I don't own R+V. IF that wasn't obvious. **

**On a side note, if you have any suggestions for this story, you can go ahead and write it in the reviews. Like for example : More romance, less romance, more humor (if that would even be possible?) etc, etc**

**Have a nice day as well. **


	5. Chapter 5: Barracks life

The day was getting old as Tsukune made his way to the barracks. Seemingly, the castle had returned to its daily life, although Tsukune's notorious behavior wasn't forgotten. In fact far from it. Making a detour past the armory, he got suited in heavy plate armor, looking identical to the many guardsmen he had avoided not so long ago.

Truth be told, he didn't really mind his drastic change in clothing style. It was impressive, safe and warm.. perhaps too warm. Either way, it was time for dinner. Getting lost on the way, Tsukune eventually reached the barracks tavern.

It was a loud place, that was certain. Laughing, screaming and cursing guards could be heard. Yet as Tsukune opened the door the sound died out completely. Everyone stared silently. Confused at first, the guardsmen didn't know what to think of the unidentified man. One guard though lost his patience rather quickly as he yelled "Put off your helmet stupid!".

Tsukune, rather surprised in turn, who misunderstood this for a Mexican standoff, complied with the polite request. As he put off his helmet the room fell into silence once more.

Suddenly a man spoke up. "Oh look who it is! The herald of stupidity! The vampire womanizer! The royal blood bank! Today.. we enjoy your company.. oh hold on! There's one more title here… nose breaker! Welcome! Welcome to our humble establishment! Today it's my honor to inform you of your duty! You may be so glad to participate in the royal army's supernatural training, tomorrow, out on the fields surrounding Statsburg! But for today, however, we are getting piss drunk to forget the oncoming slaughter fest! Isn't that so men!?" Everyone cheered.

The man approached Tsukune. "You can call me captain by the way. As it is, you've had a rough time and it's only going to get worse, so you'd better get some food into that belly of yours before you starve". Tsukune agreed eagerly "Aye sir, That'd be great!".

The evening passed fluently. Tsukune worried about this 'supernatural training' however. After re-joining the captain at a table and passing various manly conversations, Tsukune decided to ask about the subject. The captain was surprised, but soon afterwards a grin formed on his face. "Well, you're a though person, I'll tell you if you volunteer". Tsukune thought about it. "Well, I'm going anyway, so what am I volunteering for?" "You'll be the first in line, deal? " Tsukune nodded. The captain laughed. "Boys, we have ourselves a volunteer!" The guards cheered and laughed loudly. Afterwards they all shook hands with Tsukune and gave him a tap on the back.

"You might now as well tell me what this supernatural training is." Tsukune demanded. "Certainly lad, tomorrow we're going out on the fields with 1000 men." "And?" "And we're going to fight a vampire!" "With 1000 men?" "Well, it depends on the vampire of course!" "And I'm part of this now?" "Heck, you're the main course son!" "It starts out gradually, first one man steps forward, followed by ten, ensued by 100 and in the end it is 1 versus whoever is still standing!" "And I'm the first?" "Spot on lad, you'll make a fine volunteer!" "And I suppose we're going to fight this 'Kokoa'?" "With 1000 men, are you crazy? She can barely handle 100 men with that cursed weapon of her! On a side note, it's unarmed combat to limit casualties" "Then who are we fighting?" The captain narrowed his eyes " Akashiya Moka, a shinso vampire. And you my lad, are going in first! More beer for you!" Tsukune laughed, being drunk enough as he was, he passed off captain's words as a stupid joke.

….

Tsukune sniffed. Inhaling short bursts of air to vent his frustration. Being at the front of 999 men wasn't so impressive compared to attempting to charge a vampire. The captain marched up next to him. "How are you feeling son?" "As if I were going to charge a vampire" The captain laughed "Listen, take it yard by yard, we're behind you! Far, very far behind you son, we've got your back!" Tsukune hissed at the sarcasm in the captain's remark.

After standing in formation, the vampire arrived at the scene. Akashiya Moka. As a predator, she felt grand on the soon-to-be battlefield. Marching in front of the guards, she made full use of her hips, swaying them to a daring extent. This alone could make a man pass out. At 50 yards, she stopped. Standing still in front of the army as she slowly stretched herself. Finishing it off by giving a playful wink.

Being taunted so openly was already quite demoralizing for the army. Yet the vampire family was proudly watching at the soon-to-be spectacle.

The captain's voice rang loud and clear. "First man! Forward!" The entire army wanted to shrink away into the ground. This was no different for Tsukune, whom had to be pushed forward by the captain.

Tsukune eventually started to march forward. In front of her stood an eager Moka, making her signature pose by putting her hands on her hips. She eyed the guard closely. It would be fun to demoralise this man before he even came close. She didn't know whom it was though, since helmets were an absolute necessity for these kind of sports.

First, she showed a small smirk followed by a come-over-here gesture.. She was putting on a show. Yet putting up shows was one of Tsukune's specialties as well. As a happy child, he began marching like a toy soldier. This didn't only confuse the vampire, it humiliated her as well. The one human in front of her, wasn't even taking her seriously. The army cheered at their martyr's courage.

Tsukune reached 40 yards ..and then.. 20 yards.. yet closer... 10 yards! Now he was within charging distance. First though, it was time for some taunting. He didn't care if the vampire stood ready to kick him sky-high out of the atmosphere. First he would have his moment. Preparing to charge, Tsukune said an improvised taunt "Vampire, I'm feeling lucky!". Moka huffed, jumped 10 yards forward and kicked Tsukune's ass straight out of the fight.

The captain sighed. "10 MORE MEN, FORWARDDD!" Akashiya Moka, who was pissed off at the man who had defied her so openly, was gritting her teeth. Instead of paying attention to the 10 approaching guards , she made for the defying guardsman. The captain however, who wanted to protect Tsukune from the pissed off vampire, made a new order. "ALL MEN FORWARDDDD!"

This spectacle was going to be something! Even Issa Shuzen woke up out of his slumber. Blinking a few times, he perceived the battlefield with anticipation "We've seen this over one hundred times, and yet this seems to be the first time where things actually get interesting!" He cheered. Akasha, who sat right next to her husband, was equally surprised at the turn of events. Usually half the army would have fled by now. Yet some inspiring fool had made the humans charge like a group of fanatic monkeys. Unarmed versus a vampire. Why did they not care about the odds?

It was dark. Nothing could be seen. This was Tsukune's diagnosis when he opened his eyes. Proving once more the usefulness of a helmet, he had avoided eating dirt or tile for the first time. Yet the kinetic energy he received from Moka's blow had snapped a mental barrier in Tsukune's mind.

The captain came around and pulled Tsukune's head out of the ground. "Lad, if you value your life running would be a good option!" Tsukune stared at the captain, when he suddenly yelled "You wretch, how dare you insinuate running from the battlefield!"

The soldiers looked at Tsukune. What was this man doing?

"I assume command as your Commissar! This cowardly wretch of a captain is unfit for duty!" The captain looked surprised. "Well if you want my job, you could've just asked!" "That won't be necessary." Tsukune stated after knocking out the captain. This sent a clear message to the soldiers. "Listen up rats, the only way I seem to be able to drive you forward is by putting something SCARIER behind you. If you put one step back I will castrate you and make you choke in your own balls! Is that clear!?"

Silence.

Tsukune never failed to amaze his fellow guards. Not even when he was mad to the bone. "That will be a 'Yes, my lord', if you value your reproduction !" The army for once responded unified at the man's command. "Yes m'lord!"

Tsukune made the charging gesture. "Now get me closer, so I can pay that vampire bitch back!" '_Bitch? Who called me a bitch!?' _Akashiya Moka was positively glowing with anger. As a last act of defiance and stupidity, Tsukune put off his helmet. Moka ultimately recognized the face. "TSUKUNEEEEEEE!" She yelled in frustration. Tsukune however, charging with a thousand man strong, out voiced the vampire in endless battle cries.

At impact, however, men flung to all possible sides. Doom and desperation was plenty for everyone within Moka's reach. Akasha, who was watching from the side lines sighed happily. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" she mumbled contently. Yet the fight wasn't entirely one-sided. One thousand guards had a lot of angles to attack from. This was proven when Tsukune suddenly got a sucker punch on Moka's face.

Of course a human fist didn't harm the vampire that much, as the wounds would soon be regenerated. However, Tsukune's nose-breaking specialty damn well hurt. Akashiya Moka had lost patience. Stomping the ground with extreme force she created a shock wave sending all the guards flying to their random destinations. Tsukune, whom was the closest, and due to the shock wave, flew the furthest, landed on his head again. And so he snapped back into his usual mental state.

Yet he hadn't forgotten what was coming for him. He felt a stare. This actually made him enjoy the company of theground far more than he had used to. Moka Akashiya, however, didn't bother lifting up his most daring opponent. Instead she was going to engage in counter propaganda. She would always get what she wanted. And now she wanted Tsukune on a leash. Bending down to his ear, she simply stated "We're going to see who's the bitch." Afterwards she left the scene.

The next few hours passed by peacefully. At lunch time however, in the Statsburg barracks, another fight broke out. The captain shoved a plate of soup into Tsukune's face as payback for knocking him out earlier. Consequently, Tsukune swung his arms around violently whilst suffering under the consequences of thermodynamics. Which simply stated, would make him believe his face was melting off. Somehow, however, this ended in a dirty free-for-all which destroyed the tavern. Shoving it off as collateral damage, Tsukune had to explain to Issa Shuzen how this came to be. Issa Shuzen, curiously, took it surprisingly well.

"So you broke the entire tavern for a plate of soup? Hah! That's forgivable, my grandfather once wanted to destroy the world for someone saying his name, Alucard, was spelled Dracula backwards!" "Eh, is that truly so bad m'lord?" "Well nobody likes being a rip-off." "Well, my lord, am I free to go then?" "Of course not, I'm still going to punish you for this 'collateral damage' of yours. Now that I don't have to find an excu- I erm.. mean reason to do this. Your new quarters will be next to Moka Akashiya's room. She explicitly demanded for more safety, well of you go then!"

Once Tsukune had left the throne room, he swore he could've heard Issa laughing out hysterically. '_That man must be utterly mad'_.Tsukune thought.

One more chapter into the fray!  
The next one however is going to give this story an alibi to be rated M.  
Debauchery and vampires!

On a side note, I still don't own R+V nor will I in my entire existence.


	6. Chapter 6: One of us

The skies were dark and serene. As the evening came upon Statsburg the city slowly wandered off into it' s evening routine. People and monsters alike roamed the streets for evening entertainment. At the same time torches were getting lit as the sun wandered off in the horizon.

Yet, everything was but peaceful for Tsukune, whom had to move to his newly chosen room. His mind was racing. He had only been here for two days and now a vampire had ordered him to sleep into a room next to hers. On itself, this didn't mean much. But if you consider that the vampire told you she'd make you her 'bitch', it would drastically change the situation.

Tsukune couldn't help himself though. Moka Akashiya was a beautiful woman. It was hard not to think about those words. It was even harder not to think about her. This seemed to be checkmate. She dominated his mind in a way the young man had never experienced before.

After arriving at his room, Tsukune examined it thoroughly. Thankfully, there was a lock on the door, which could come in handy. It couldn't possibly stop a vampire, yet the repair costs would give anyone a second thought before breaking such an expensive carved out door.

There was quite a large window which offered a generous view of Statsburg and the surrounding fields. _'What other places are out there_?' Tsukune thought. Since he lived in an isolated village, he never had seen much of the world.

Aside from the lock and the window, there was a small table, two chairs and a small bed. Examining the bed more closely, he noticed there was a note laying on top of the cushion. Carefully opening the note Tsukune started to read.

_Tsukune Aono, for the honourable deed of protecting my daughter in an hour of need, you have been promoted to the position of personal guard. On the request of your new master, whom you should protect with your life, you have been given an unique (and recognisable) set of armour. _

_Additionally, by vampire culture, I wish you to be informed that the personal guard of a vampire, is to be closely linked with what we call in older terms a 'familiar'. These terms will be clarified by your newly appointed master._

_P.S. Akashiya Moka demanded that she could write her orders on the back of this note. This note has therefore been delivered by her and I am not aware of the content. _

_Greetings,_

_Issa Shuzen_

Tsukune blinked. '_What is a familiar exactly?' _he wondered. Being curious about his first orders. He turned around the note. The note however had one simple sentence:

_Do not lock the door tonight, or you will be punished._

This brought up a large amount of mixed feelings. What was Moka planning? Had this anything to do with him being her 'familiar'?. '_Had Issa Shuzen called Moka my master_!?' Tsukune was worried. Something was going to happen this night and he was the target.

Tsukune looked at the lock. Would he lock it? Perhaps he should simply subdue and give up? '_That's so awfully boring' _He thought. '_I will not assist in vampire rape' _He told himself. Yet another part of his mind cried out. '_But you would enjoy it.." _Tsukune shook his head. Making his final decision he locked the door. Now it would be best to gain some sleep. Surely, tomorrow, he would pay for his defiance.

…

It was midnight. Tsukune wasn't having the most pleasant of dreams. He was sweating all-over. This was followed by a rude awakening. Examining the rugs, he had been sweating a lot. Looking across his room he wondered how Statsburg looked at midnight. Examining the city, it seemed to be dark and lifeless. Everybody was sleeping, or that was at least the illusion Statsburg was maintaining under the darkness.

A creaking sound could be heard from behind him. Tsukune looked back, attempting to see in the dark, yet his eyes weren't fully adjusted yet. It seemed like someone was attempting to open the door. Tsukune, in the spur of the moment, accidently knocked over one of the chairs. The sound at the door stopped.

After pulling the chair up Tsukune sighed. Deciding he would give one more glance at Statsburg he peeked out of the window. To his surprise, when he looked outside, he could only see fierce red slit-eyes staring back into his.

Being caught by surprise, he hastily stumbled backwards. The mysterious figure took this as a sign to climb in the room.

"You shouldn't have locked the door. You really shouldn't have ~" She purred. "Now I'll have to punish you for being so disobedient" she continued in a pouting tone.

Tsukune kept stumbling backwards. He was getting hypnotised from the eyes in front of him which seemed to be floating in the darkness. Yet the eyes approached faster than he could stumble. He felt Moka pushing him until he fell on the bed.

Tsukune couldn't see anything but her eyes staring into his. Yet what he felt was much more different. She was laying directly on top of him. "I'm veeery thirsty~" She whispered in his ears. "Offer me your blood" she commanded.

Tsukune's manhood hardened. Being confused and overtaken in the moment he didn't respond to her demand. Moka however, responded by pressing her body harder against his. Tsukune moaned while moving his neck to the side. Akashiya Moka, took this opening as her chance to bite him. As a pair of fangs sunk in to his neck, the feeling could only be described as pure ecstasy.

After drinking her fill she pulled Tsukune from the bed. Still being dizzy from being sucked, Tsukune lost all orientation. He could feel Moka pushing herself against his back. "Today, I'll make you my familiar, and perhaps so much more.."

She proceeded by backing off and circling around Tsukune. "Are you afraid?" She whispered in his left ear. "Do you desire a deeper bond than you have ever imagined?"" in his right ear. After circling a few times she stood nose-to nose with Tsukune. "I'm not going to stop the entire evening until you say yes, Tsukune. If you resist too much I'll even make you scream out my name."

"I- uh, I-ahem,- I d-don't really know what to think of this" Tsukune stuttered.

"Oh? But you don't have to think" She said while pushing him on the bed. " You only have to say yes."

Slowly she started straddling Tsukune's lap. Having the desired effect she continued "It's clear that you want me Tsukune." Tsukune couldn't help but release a moan every time her hips came down. She proceeded by nibbling on Tsukune's shoulder. Using her full weight, she kept Tsukune down. "Do not resist me Tsukune, I know you want this, I will even make you beg for it in the future."

Seeing how Tsukune was showing a small sign of obedience, she felt her lower genitals throbbing. As well as Tsukune, she was thoroughly enjoying this. And now she would make it even better. Yet as she reached for Tsukune's manhood she got interrupted by a loud knocking sound on the door.

Moka growled. Who would dare to disturb them in the middle of the night? The voice however, was very recognisable. "Daughter, I demand you to leave that room now!" Moka practically squeaked. '_Well that's quite the character change_' Tsukune thought.

Moka unlocked the door to see her father stand in front of her. "Follow me, daughter" Issa said. Something was off about Issa.. he acted differently.

Tsukune however, didn't feel relieved. He had a bad feeling about this. Looking towards the window he thought he saw a bird. However this perception changed as the creature flew in closer. Tsukune narrowed his eyes. '_Is that a succubus!?' _he thought_._

The succubus, which Tsukune recognised as Kurumu dived into the room. Tsukune wanted to scream but was silenced by a rather large oversized bosom. "If you try to scream one more time, I'll cut your balls off" she hissed. Tsukune who had gotten the message decided it would be better to shut up. "Now listen up, we're kidnapping you. We will not harm you as long as you work with us." Tsukune simply nodded at the threat.

Moka Akashiya was curious why her father had interrupted her. He practically knew everything about this. It was simply unexplainable. Yet this remark soon changed as she literally saw her father shatter in front of her? '_An ice doll!?_', she thought. Realising this was a potential distraction she rushed back to Tsukune's room. Upon entering all she saw was the tail of an airborne succubus disappearing out of the window. "An ice doll and a succubus? What a rare combination" Moka muttered. Looking out of the window, she stared with a sad expression as her favourite prey got away once more. Yet she wouldn't leave it at this. A vampire never loses her prey.

Tsukune, who was flying quite high up in the arms of a succubus, regained his senses. Looking back at the castle behind him he saw 2 glaring red eyes at his room's window. He kept staring back until the succubus opened up a conversation. "So how's the vampire?" she asked playfully. "You ruined the moment" Tsukune huffed. "D'awww, eventually I'll make it all up to you~" she pouted. "That doesn't help" Tsukune sighed. "But I'm serious" she purred. "I'd rather have you concentrate on flying" Tsukune blurted out. "Perhaps I should concentrate on dropping you" Kurumu replied. Tsukune shrunk. The rest of the flight was quite uneventful. Landing outside on the fields of Statsburg, the succubus panted from the long flight. Meeting up at a cart with her hostage she greeted her other 2 companions.

A female voice spoke "I see the cow could fly after all." Tsukune recognised the neutral voice. Seeing Mizore made him rather surprised. She looked at Tsukune. "Don't worry Tsukune, today I'm only stealing you" she said showing a small smile. This however made Tsukune only feel more uncomfortable.

Tsukune looked at the last companion. "And who is this?" he asked. "Him?" Kurumu raised an eyebrow " He's the perfect example of a pervert."Mizore backed her up. "Indeed, Gin could either be paid in money or whores and he still wouldn't know the difference". Gin turned around with an annoyed expression. "Hey! Hey! You forgot to add kind, caring and intellectual gentleman to the list. By the way the name is Ginei Morioka. Don't let these *ahem* 'ladies' ruin your first impression." Tsukune sighed.

Kurumu and Tsukune embarked onto the cart. Gin quickly spurred the horses onwards. Tsukune felt kind of sad leaving Statsburg but it couldn't be helped. "So where are we going?" He asked. "To the man who's going to pay me in whores" Gin said with sarcasm. "The monkey means Sargoth." Mizore interrupted. "Where's that?" Tsukune asked. "It's part of another kingdom, one that's ruled by a different kind of power". "Hey,hey! I'm a wolf, not a monkey!" Gin yelled. "Just keep driving you perverted fox" Kurume retorted.

...

In the morning a vampire council was held. A few vampire counts were heavily in discussion until one spoke up to Issa.

"So lord, let us get this straight. A young man waltzes into this city, saves your daughter from a murder plot which hasn't been uncovered yet. Afterwards your daughter runs after him, promotes him to her personal guard proceeded by you supporting her to make 'him' her familiar knowing he was able to successfully lead an army against us?"

"That is correct."

"Then do you not see we have to take action to ensure our standing in the realm, sire? This man could destroy the unity of our kingdom!"

"Yes, indeed."

"So what do you plan to do about this?"

"My daughters have shown great interest in solving this 'problem'. This council may rest assured that this man will not turn against us. That will be all for this meeting."

Issa Shuzen sighed. This new boy caused a lot of political instability in his realm.

**Another chapter! Aye!  
****I certainly liked this one, I hope you did as well!**

**A few days have passed and I still don't own R+V.  
**

**P.S. I know I'm throwing in random names as 'Sargoth' and 'Statsburg', I'll try to keep those limited. **


	7. Chapter 7: A red-eyed growling creature

The road towards Sargoth wasn't without trouble. Especially Tsukune was quite bothersome due to his 3 failed attempts to escape from his abductors. Which eventually resulted in him beings bound to the cart.

It was mostly speculated that Tsukune's daring attempts to escape had something to do with the fact that a lovely vampire desired him. However, another theory consisted out of the fact that Tsukune just wanted to live his happy life. Yet it could be said with certainty, that most likely, the biggest reason for his desire to escape, were Ginei's maddening conversations.

"Tsukune, so from the past experiences I've heard you've never ever bedded a woman?" Gin asked

"Why does this even bother you…?"

"Just answer the goddamn question,kiddo."

"… no.."

Gin chuckled.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Tsukune responded slightly irritated.

"The fact that I don't know whether I should be actually laughing or pitying you."

"If I remember you're the exact reason this all happened!"

"Oh come on, don't be such a lollygagger, once we get to Sargoth I'll find you a whore!"

"…. A whore?"

"You don't know what a whore is?"

"No…"

Gin laughed so hard he couldn't breathe anymore. "Geez, Tsukune, what are you into? Squirrels? Cows?"

"How about a sexy hot naughty vampire who's going to kick your so hard you cough up your own balls?"

Ginei chocked "All right, that pretty much proves the point. Yet you're still a little virgin in my book!"

"And what crime is higher than to be the cause of someone remaining a virgin?"

"I don't know actually.."Gin thought. "Although I bet I can take that vampire from you. I don't know what she sees in such a tiny man like you anyway"

"I don't know either? But if you want to try that be my guest."

"Huh? You're not even going to try talking me out of this?"

"Seeing you cough up your balls is much more amusing."

"You don't want to make a dare out of this."

"I really do, Ginei. I hereby dare you to approach her."

"Hahahaa! It's a deal Tsukune!"

"Ginei, stop annoying Tsukune with your boring dares!" An annoyed Succubus yelled out.

"Jeez, all right, all right.. I guess I'll shut up and.. drive.." Gin responded

"No, I'm serious Gin, if Tsukune doesn't know what a whore is I'm going to have to give him some sexual education"

"Wait.. WHAT!?" Tsukune sputtered out.

"Jeez, Tsukune, you're way too innocent. Compared to you, you make us succubae look like the spawn of evil." Kurumu pouted.

"But..but..I" Tsukune stuttered.

"I'm just teasing, you silly" Kurumu blinked. "Besides if I would go too far your head would probably explode."

Tsukune made a sad whining sound.

Laughing could be heard from the front of the cart.

"Gin?"

"I'm sorry Tsukune, I just can't get over the fact how pathetic you are!"

Tsukune huffed. Even a fool could eventually feel insulted. With his feet, that weren't completely tied to the cart, he pushed Gin off from his front seat. Gin, who was taken completely by surprise, fell of the cart face-first in to the dirt. Followed by the car wheels which pressed Gin's face even further in the dirt road.

Looking backwards Tsukune couldn't help but laugh hysterically. '_I always wondered what that looked like_' he thought to himself. "Not so pathetic now huh?" Tsukune yelled. Meanwhile Mizore decided to take over the driving responsibilities of Gin.

…

"Are we there yeeeeet?" Tsukune whined.

"Yes" Mizore drily responded.

"We're actually about to see the city gates!" Kurumu cheered. "Yahoo!"

"Oh… good…, I'm sick of being bound to a cart" Tsukune complained.

"One more complaint and I'll bind you to me" Kurumu said seductively.

Yet somewhere from the back a small growl could be heard. Typical for Tsukune, he distinguished the sound from the surrounding nature.

"Guys, GUYS! Let's play a riddle!" He said mockingly. "What has red eyes, is following us and growls?"

"I don't know? An albino sheep?" Gin said quite bored.

The now agitated growl sounded once more. Yet it still wasn't quite loud enough for the rest of the group to catch on.

Tsukune attempted to hide his laugh. "No, that doesn't even make sense, try harder!"

"Listen Tsukune, you pathetic little virgin, I wouldn't even care if that vampire slut was right behind us. Obviously you're just obsessed with her because she's the first thing attempting to drag you into her bed. We understood it at the red eyes part, geez!"

"Ginei!" Kurumu yelled.

"What!?" Gin spitted out.

"That!". Tsukune rolled his eyes.

In front of the road stood now, one pissed of vampire. "How did she track us so early!?" Kurumu yelled confusingly.

"Well.. she is a vamp-"

"Shut up Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled.

"Gin, you will have to distract the vampire while Kurumu flies Tsukune over the city walls, it's not too far." Mizore said.

Soon afterwards Tsukune once more got hoisted into the atmosphere. "Woopie" He murmured sarcastically.

Gin, however, who was looking at the vampire noticed that Mizore had secretly fled the scene. Which wasn't entirely Mizore's fault as there was no water near to manipulate. However standing alone against a vampire doesn't have a high survivability rate. Nevertheless he would buy some time.

"Listen op you vampire! I'm g-" was all that Gin could say before he was violently kicked into the air. Nearly hitting Tsukune and Kurumu in their flight path Moka cursed for missing them. Kurumu squeaked. She hadn't counted on the fact that Moka would even go so far to throw objects at her while she was carrying a living meat shield. Due to Ginei's incredible launch speed he seemed to be the first to have actually reached past the city walls.

Kurumu and Tsukune weren't in the clear yet. Moka was quite experienced in the role of anti-air tactics. Which basically meant lunging trees at the flying target. The trees however, mostly flew past them straight inside the city walls. This was causing a mayor uproar. Screams could be heard while Sargoth's army was mobilizing to fend off the intruder's attack.

Moka wasn't aware of this however. Lunging more trees she unknowingly caused havoc and terror upon the city streets. Once Kurumu and Tsukune had flown past the wall, the Sucubbus's confidence had betrayed her. One fatal tree separated her and Tsukune behind the city walls.

Tsukune, whom had landed somewhere roughly in an alleyway decided it would be best to find a hiding spot. This was merely due to the reason that the infamous tree-terror hadn't stopped yet. It could most likely be assumed that Moka Akashiya was still throwing trees out of cheer rage.

Standing up, he could hear the chaos reach its climax. Muffled voices were screaming out in agony and pain. The dense atmosphere of fear was all around. Furthermore, people could be heard on the streets desperately yelling "fire!". '_You see, this is exactly why I can't have nice things!_' Tsukune thought.

Navigating through the terrorized city streets, Tsukune eventually got stopped by a strange figure. "Hop in kid" He said with a dark smile.

"What? Why?"

"Mikogami, the lord of Sargoth and its surrounding realms wishes an audience."

"Okay, but who are you though?"

The man stopped grinning. They call me… the cart driver."

"Wow… that's a.. pretty stupid name actually." Tsukune chuckled.

"I know, now get in the goddamn cart."

…

After 15 minutes of flying trees, a barrier rose up over Sargoth. It would seem so that Mikogami had quite enough of the unnecessary provocations. The panic lowered quite quickly as the inhabitants seemed to be used to this kind of countermeasure.

Eventually reaching the palace. The cart driver stopped. "This is your stop, kiddo".

"Thanks, cart driver." Tsukune couldn't help but laugh every time he had to speak that out.

"… shut up kid.." The cart driver sneered before driving off.

Tsukune, whom had been welcomed gladly, was guided to throne room by the local servants. His hopes of finding a lighter throne room were soon crushed. Upon entering he was swallowed by darkness. "Why do throne rooms always have to be so dark?" he cursed.

"It's made so that the one who enters still has to adjust his eyes, so that I may see you first, Tsukune Aono."

"That's actually pretty smart." But Tsukune soon noticed the man's eerie glowing eyes. "Although in your case it's kind of pointless".

Mikogami chuckled. " That's very amusing Aono, but let's get to business."

"Certainly, what is that you want from me?"

"As of ancient times, Sargoth has been known to be terrorized by a certain dragon, I wish for you to kill this dragon."

Tsukune's legs were about to collapse.

"Come now, Tsukune Aono, I'm sure you'll be fine." The man chuckled.

"But why a dragon? And why me!?" Tsukune sighed.

"Because you're obviously crazy, Aono" Mikogami chuckled.

"That's not an excuse to send me on a suicide mission!" Tsukune yelled

"Oh come now, Tsukune, I was just playing around with you."

"Oh? Good.. good.. so no dragon?"

"Obviously there's going to be a dragon..."

Tsukune screamed mentally.

".. but killing it is entirely optional. I just would be grateful if it would somehow stop attacking Sargoth."

"I'm no dragon whisperer" Tsukune hissed.

"Tsukune Aono, if you can talk to vampires you can talk to dragons."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Perhaps, we'll find out."

"Humpf!"

"Feel free to stay the night at the palace. Food and drink will be served in your honour."

"You already had this prepared!?"

"Yes."

"And what if I don't want to do this?"

"Then I can only assume the angry mob outside will hold you personally responsible for the trees that have been lunged over the wall." Mikogami smiled.

"How could I possibly be held responsible for that?"

"Simple, the crowd doesn't dare to judge a vampire.. but you… you're just human."

"I know, so why are you sending me, a HUMAN against a dragon?"

"Everything is human compared to an ancient dragon's powers, even I. Additionally Tsukune, have you ever wondered whom your abductors were?"

"A succubus, an ice lady plus a random pervert?"

Mikogami couldn't hold his laugh. "The pervert part is correct Aono! That is true. But not the other two! The houses of Shirayuki and Kurono are both rich and loyal to our cause. They , as I, own a grand part of Sargoth. This is why they have decided to help in abducting you so that you may save this aspiring city."

"That's all great and that, but haven't you forgotten about the vampire?"

"Vampire?" Mikogami laughed. "I believe you mean 4 vampires."

"Oh…"

"And as we speak they're going to be all over you in a few minutes."

"Crap.."

"But of course they would let you stay here to face off the dragon! I believe they will be just as eager to see you stand against such a majestic creature as I am."

"You're quite a sadistic person."

"Perhaps.. or I'm trying to save the lives of thousands. By empowering co-existence with dragons instead of getting slaughtered.."

"Good point."

Tsukune excited the throne room. He was a bit overtaken by the sudden demand that was made of him. At least the air smelled fresh. Yet somehow it become colder bit by bit. "I still have your belt, Aono, you'll have to take it back from me sometime." Mizore whispered in his ears.

Tsukune, whom had bigger worries right now would still gladly take on the offer for some dinner. "How about during dinner?"

Mizore blinked. "Sure"

Yet an eager succubus jumped right in the middle of their conversation. "Yahoo! If Tsukune's going to have dinner at yours I'm joining!"

Mizore shrugged "Sure"

Tsukune couldn't help but notice how repetitive Mizore's intonation was. It felt as if she were too indifferent. Yet this soon-to-be dinner party would prove the thought wrong.

Yet from a fair distance a red-haired vampire had been eavesdropping…


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner party

It was getting dark when Tsukune, Mizore and Kurume arrived at the household of Shirayuki. It could only be described by Tsukune as a veritable water palace.

"So what do you think Tsukune?" Mizore asked curiously.

"I think you can afford your own belt" he said in awe.

Mizore tilted her head. "Geez, Tsukune if you want it you'll have to take it from me."

Tsukune rolled his eyes. It had been since yesterday evening that he had his last decent meal. _'Atleast Moka fed me before she tried anything.' _He thought.

Mizore smiled. " Of course we'll first have dinner".

Being quite pleased with this, Tsukune decided to go with the flow. Why? Because the flow was bringing him dinner of course. Yet he couldn't help but wonder where Moka was. It was strange that she hadn't found him, unless she was delayed. Tsukune mentally shrugged. Seeing as Moka was an unstoppable force she would arrive sooner or later, and if it were later he'd first get some free food. _'Never underestimate the value of free food'_ Tsukune thought with a smile.

…

Tsukune was in an ecstatic mood. It had been so long since he had seen food. Now in front of him was a delicious plate of soup. Strangely, it was cold. '_Ice woman habits' _he shrugged. Yet his torture wasn't over as he still had to wait for some more guests to arrive. A few minutes later Ageha Kurono, Tsurara Shirayuki and Ginei joined the feast.

To the left side of Tsukune sat Mizore, on his right side sat Kurumu. It was obvious to all the visitors, that these two girls were vying for the attention of their honoured guest. Even the mothers seemed to show a strange amount of support… and rivalry. Yet the only thing that had Tsukune's attention was the plate of soup; filled with chicken, tomatoes, proteins , lipids and more valuable nutrients it had proven to be a daring opponent for the two desirable ladies.

It was there and then that Tsukune felt a presence. It was dominating, daring and approaching. He knew exactly what it was. Hoping he was wrong he desperately tried to maintain his manners and patience.

Yet no luck was granted to the man as the door of the dining hall blew to bits. Everyone looked at the sudden point of intrusion. Observing the site 4 proud vampires could be found. Moka Akashiya, who brushed a strand of hair behind her ears, clearly had her target in mind. Behind her stood Kokoa, in a blood thirsty rage, followed by Aqua and Kahlua Shuzen.

However, Moka's grand entrance didn't last very long. Tsukune, who was well aware on how she would act lost all his patience. Giving in to his desires he quickly planted his face in the centre of his soup. Slurping up the goo, which frankly wasn't as delicious as it looked, still went in incredibly fast.

Silence. Once more an awkward situation. Except for Tsukune whom was using the surprise to his full advantage to get the much desired food in his stomach.

Moka's eye twitched. "BAKKA!" she yelled. Tsukune momentarily lifted his head from the plate. Finally he seemed to give her some attention. Yet her hopes were crushed when Tsukune simply grabbed Mizore's plate and drastically repeated his action.

Halfway through Tsukune's second course, Moka had lost her patience. She would learn him how to respect her later. But for now, she would gladly make due with demolishing everything in her reach.

Tsurara, who had predicted this, decided it was time to interfere. "I wouldn't do that if I were you dear." She said calmly.

"Know your place Ice woman!" Moka retorted.

Tsurara smiled. "Oh, I know mine, and I most certainly know yours. You're in my water palace."

This remark made Moka shudder. Tsukune lifted his head from Mizore's soup plate for a second. _'How could she not have known?_' he thought. Yet he soon continued digging away in Mizore's soup board.

Tsurara continued. "What's wrong my dear? Have you lost your smirk? Of course you and your family can join us. We wouldn't dare to bring a war on ourselves for risking the lives of the honoured Shuzen family."

Both Kurumu and Mizore weren't pleased with these change of events. Having vampires at a dinner party wasn't the most relaxing move. Especially not if you abducted something they wanted.

"I thought you'd make sure she wouldn't bother us tonight" Ageha hissed towards Tsurara.

Tsurara shrugged in response. "She must've found out somehow".

Tsukune, whom had regained control over his hunger lifted his face. Looking around he judged the situation. After a few seconds the diagnosis came out as life threatening. He was flanked by Mizore to his left, as well as being flanked from the right by Kurumu. And at the front sat Moka surrounded by her sisters. Everyone was staring at him. He had nowhere to avert his eyes to. Slowly looking up to Moka with pleading eyes, a towel made direct impact with his face.

He slowly started cleaning up his covered face. "My apologies" he coughed "I uh.. was lost in the moment."

Moka stared at him until she broke the long silence. "Bakka" she repeated. Afterwards she started leaning in closer. Leaning all the way over the table their noses eventually touched. "You're still dirty" she said. Tsukune opened his mouth to say something. Yet the vampire her ruse had worked as she slid her tong in Tsukune's mouth.

Tsukune didn't really mind these sudden actions. Instead he felt like embracing them. Gladly accepting her kiss with his own tong, he made her purr. Oblivious to the world, they kissed for nearly an entire minute. After breaking the kiss, Moka gave a glare to her competitors. This glare could simply be translated in to '_This is vampire property_'.

After another short period of silence new courses were served. The tension seemed to decrease as everyone started to converse more openly.

After the main dish, Gin had enough of being ignored. Dragging his chair he put himself In between Kurumu and Tsukune. Kurumu didn't like this gesture, but she lacked the energy to protest due to the recent tree incident.

"So Tsukune lad! Why don't you introduce me to your vampire girlfriends!" He yelled.

Tsukune nearly chocked. "They're not all my girlfriends."

The new conversation seemed to be attracting the attention of the 4 vampires though. They were now listening carefully. Especially Moka seemed to be displeased.

"I – I mean, uh.. , I guess Moka is my girlfriend?" Tsukune stammered.

Moka seemed to be hurt by this vague statement yet pleased at the same time. Somehow she would have to make sure he would say it more willingly.

Gin however, took this as an entire other sign. He saw it as an opening to win his previous bet with Tsukune. " Your loss Tsukune" Gin whispered in his ears, followed by giving him a tap on the back.

Proceeding with showing all his charms, Gin approached Moka. "Honestly, Moka why do you even bother with such a loser?" he whispered in her ear. Moka however drily turned her head to face him without saying anything. "Come on Moka, you don't have to pity him, you don't have to accept him because he chose you".

Tsukune, who basically could predict the conversation tried his best to hold his laugh at the image of Gin coughing up his own balls.

Moka however couldn't laugh with the situation. In fact she found the wolf's idea extremely insulting. "Do you think such a petty human would have any choice in this matter?" she asked rhetorically. "I chose him, not the other way around, you imbecile!".

Gin wavered under the intimidating assault. Yet Moka didn't stop there, she would finish this properly. "Know your place!" she said before kicking Ginei straight up through the sealing. Never had Sargoth heard a wolf cry so badly.

'_Sadly, what the wolf said wasn't completely untrue_' Moka thought. She was doing her best to get Tsukune's attention yet every time they had gotten somewhere they were either in public or interrupted. She desired his affection and he somewhat was willing to give it, but only after some hesitation. Was she doing something wrong? Was he getting the wrong signs? Of course she couldn't simply ask for it. Her vampire pride wouldn't allow her to fall so low for a mere human.

Looking at the object of her affection, Tsukune, she saw him sadistically staring upwards at the hole Gin had created on his way out. Moka couldn't help but smile at Tsukune's sadistic laugh as Gin was still airborne.

'_That'll teach the fucker_' Tsukune thought Looking down again he noticed Moka was staring at him. Yet this time it seemed she had let down her guard as her usual stern expression now showed a more sad pleading face. Tsukune couldn't help but feel his heart hurt when he saw her sad side. For the rest of the evening he would try to make her feel better.

The evening went by at a relatively calm phase. It seemed that everyone was exhausted of the previous events.

As soon as dinner was finished a new guest entered the hall. "Cart driver!" Tsukune said.

"Kid, Mikogami wants to speak to you before you're off to dreamland."

"But it's midnight! How do you even drive around in the streets?"

The cart driver smirked at the remark when he showed his eerie glowing eyes. " I have night vision kid, now let's go before I have to abduct you."

Tsukune sighed "What's up with you people and abduction?"

"Just get on the goddamn cart outside."

Leaving the household of Shirayuki, Tsukune made his way with the cart driver towards Mikogami.

…

"Ah Aono, how good of you to come by once more." Mikogami said.

"Don't you ever sleep?" He sighed.

"Some creatures just don't have to sleep Aono."

"Really?"

Mikogami smirked "Of course not, Aono, I just wanted to speak to you now because you have 6 ladies stalking you. It was just to best opportunity to talk with them all at once."

"Listen, can we get this over with?"

"Certainly Aono."

As soon as Mikogami had spoken those words, the 6 curious pursuers entered the throne room.

Mikogami continued "You see Aono, this won't help you much, but I believe these girls can teach you some useful tricks. Hereby, if they agree to do so, I would like them to train you tomorrow in the arts that you could possibly master. Kurumu could learn you something about speech while Mizore might help you out with stealth, if that would be necessary."

"Uh-huh" Tsukune nodded.

"And Moka Akashiya will learn you something in sparring practice."

"Oka- wait what!?"

Mikogami chuckled. "Of course Aono, I'm sure she's scary in combat"

"You can't do this!"

"Oh but I can, and in fact, it's the perfect training. Dragons are scary too. This will be the best exercise you'll get. Use it well Aono."

"I can teach you _even more_ tonight" Kurumu said boldly as she interrupted the conversation.

"Clearly, you should thank me for this Aono" were the last words before Mikogami suddenly disappeared while laughing like a mad man.

"One day, old man, I'll be laughing" Tsukune murmured. Yet he knew that that day wouldn't be any time soon. Instead one of the girls had posed him an 'ultimatum'.

"That won't be necessary, boob girl, Tsukune doesn't need a cow like you to keep him warm at night." Mizore interfered.

"You both seem to be forgetting something" Moka interrupted. "Know your place!" Moka yelled as she kicked both women to god knows where. Afterwards she approached Tsukune.

She seemed to be looking with somewhat pleading eyes.

"Wh-What?" Tsukune stuttered.

"I'm thirsty" she said.

Tsukune's blood rose to his head. Moka however, simply took this as a yes. She pierced her fangs into his neck while holding him in a close embrace which she eventually broke.

"Go sleep Tsukune, tomorrow you'll have a rough day". She said. Before she left she quickly flicked his nose making the young man blink.

**Note: I still don't own R+V. Nor will I do in my entire life.**

**First off****, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
Secondly, make your suggestions in the review-section or send me a message.  
And finally, have a nice week-end!**


	9. Chapter 9: Training(1)

Tsukune had a headache. That was his first realization Soon followed by the second realization which ,believed by Tsukune's mind, was to be that he had forgotten how he got the headache in the first place.

Opening his eyes he realized he had woken up in a rather unfamiliar room. It was a comfortable room and he certainly wasn't complaining, but yet it was rather strange. How did he get there? When he took the first step out of the bed the door opened

There stood Mikogami. "Aono Tsukune, I see you've finally decided to wake up".

"If I had known I'd see your face I'd have slept a few hours longer."

"..." For once Mikogami wasn't grinning. "Aono, your training began 1 hour ago. I am sure Kurumu will be very disappointed… and so would I of course if the dragon would eat you for speaking inappropriately."

"Well, that's a shame. Do you mind telling me how I got here first though?"

"If you so desire I could turn you inside out and perform an autopsy while you're still conscious."

"I eh.. see, I'll go see Kurumu then."

The headmaster took on his familiar grin. '_I win, Aono_' he thought.

It became clear soon enough that Tsukune was in Sargoth's palace. Somehow he managed to end up in one of the residential rooms. Yet he had no time to solve this mystery. First he would take up his session on how to talk politely to a dragon.

Running out of the palace he found the cart driver waiting for him. " How's the hangover kid."

"I had a hangover?" Tsukune blurted out.

The cart driver chuckled. "Yes, in fact you were so drunk I had to drag your ass over here. Now hop on, the ride will take a while."

Tsukune sighed after entering the transport. "So how drunk was I?"

"The type drunk you don't want to remember." The cart driver snickered.

"How do you even know?" Tsukune asked.

"Because Kokoa Shuzen was so graceful to drag you all the way to my home. Waking me up at midnight, demanding me to transport you all the way to the castle."

"Oh… I see, sorry about that." Tsukune was quite embarrassed. "Did I do anything else?"

"Lots of stuff, kid!"

"The story CART driver".

The cart driver sniffed. Being remembered of the importance of his job just wasn't exactly the best way to get through the day. " Well, you asked for it. So apparently you went to this bar somewhere in the poorer districts. You had a nice party there and had a cheerful mood going. But then Aqua Shuzen joined the party by sucking your blood."

Tsukune sighed.

"So get this, everyone starts screaming hysterically about a _goddamn_ vampire being in a tavern sucking a drunken man's blood."

"And?"

The bus driver chuckled again. "Heck, you and the lady were enjoying yourself so much the public didn't mind the spectacle. But that was with an exception to Kokoa Shuzen."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. " Really, how did she react?"

"She ran away."

"Well, that's unexpected."

"And came back dragging her 'Onee-Sama', Moka Akashiya right out of her bed."

"And here, where I thought things couldn't get more complicated."

"Well, Moka obviously didn't like the story of Aqua sucking your blood. Apparently she wrecked the entire tavern kicking Aqua's ass."

"That's actually quite complicated! But how did I end up here? Alcohol poisoning?"

"Hahahaha, no! I guess your lovey dovey Moka got jealous and wanted to sip more blood out of you than her rival."

".. sounds logical, I think? It still doesn't explain the headache though."

"I already told you, kid. Kokoa Shuzen dragged you back after the incident."

"And how does that explain my headache!?"

"She dragged you by the feet. Face down. Feet up. Let me clarify this; you tasted all the dirt from that tavern to my residence."

Tsukune shrugged. It was something that could've been expected from the mighty vampire Kokoa Shuzen. Yet one question came to mind. "Wouldn't that leave some horrible wounds?"

"Who knows kid, my bet is that one of them injected you with some vampire blood."

"Who did!?" Tsukune asked.

"Ask them yourself later kid, we've arrived at the house of Kurono. My job's done."

Tsukune sneered. After jumping off the cart he was still deep in thought about what had happened last night. Yet he couldn't pay more attention to his thoughts as suddenly a certain Succubus yelled out. "Yahoo! Training with Tsukune!"

Soon afterwards Tsukune got chocked in one of Kurumu's overwhelming hugs. Her chest deprived Tsukune off all the oxygen he so direly needed. Yet after 30 seconds Kurumu got the message that instead of moaning, Tsukune was actually shocking to his death. Loosening her grip she let the young man go.

"Geez Tsukune, you can't even hug a woman properly."

"And..?" He huffed.

"That means I have a loooot of work."

"What!?"

"I'm just kidding, Tsukune."

"Do you want to learn me how to hug a dragon or something!?"

Kurumu raised an eyebrow. " .. I said I was kidding, but if you insist…"She purred.

"No, wait! That was meant to be offensive!"

"Oooh, that's so naughty Tsukune. Words can mean anything though." Afterwards she pushed Tsukune back in her chest. A soft complaint could be heard. After 30 seconds she again released him from the hug.

Tsukune panted for air. "Do you not get embarrassed for this!?"

"Tsukune Aono, I'm a succubus!"

"Alright, alright! Could we just get going with the lesson?"

"The lesson started 5 minutes ago."

"You call this a lesson!?"

"Oh, don't be such pansy! Instead listen. Look, do you want to go inside?" she pointed at the door of the house of Kurono.

"Yes"

Kurume grinned. Afterwards she pulled Tsukune back into her chest. Releasing him again 30 seconds later. She purred. "We're playing word games Aono, you have to think about what you say. At this rate you're making it waaay too easy for me. Even though I know this is a game you want to lose you'll have try at least. So once more Tsukune, do you want to get inside?"

"Yes, I wish to entire the residence directly placed in front of me."

"Good!" Kurumu said lightly.

Tsukune shuddered. It was going to be a tiring day.

After heading through a labyrinth of mazes, it soon seemed quite clear that Kurumu's home was rather mysterious and illusive. Nothing seemed to be what it was. Quite typical for succubae. Tsukune shrugged his shoulders once more. It would be time to device a battle plan against this new kind of warfare.

Eventually arriving at the main hall, Kurumu decided to continue her lesson. Taking through some small lessons about etiquette the hours seemed to progress rather well. Yet when the ending neared she heightened the difficulty. Tsukune on the other hand was now prepared for this offensive.

"So Tsukune, did you like the lesson?" Kurumu asked.

"Perhaps"

"I could teach you many more lessons?" She pouted.

"Perhaps"

"Don't you want me to teach you how a woman works" She purred sadistically.

".. perhaps"

Kurumu huffed. She couldn't possibly manipulate any figure of speech when the young man kept the entire conversation on pure possibility. She had to change her tactic. "If you say perhaps one more time it'll be a yes!" she leaned in.

"To say it or not to say it, that's the question!" Tsukune replied.

"What?.." Somehow it seemed that after these lessons Tsukune just stopped making sense. "Anyway Tsukune, our time's up, I hope you learned something."

Tsukune shrugged his shoulders.. "Perhap-" He chocked. Effectively at the same time the Succubus pounced upon him. "I'd gladly oblige" she whispered in his ears.

Yet as she wished to continue an ice spike flew between them. "Enough Boobwoman, as you said your time is over." Mizore stated calmly.

The situation soon calmed down as Tsukune left the Kurono household while following Mizore. "So what are we going to do?" Tsukune asked.

"It's simple, we're going to steal something valuable."

"From whom?"

"I'll give you 3 choices" Mizore said "How about the cart dr-"

"No, the man practically has a built-in night vision and always knows where I hang out".

"How about Mikogam-"

"That's even worse!"

Mizore didn't seem to appreciate Tsukune's tone. Being slightly agitated she quickly spoke. "Listen, Tsukune, I don't know what the damn boobosaurus did to you, but now you'll have to be calm and silent for this task." She tilted her head slightly while smiling. "In fact, I know the perfect practice."

"Where?" Tsukune asked curiously.

" The Shuzen residence."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Tsukune said in despair.

"Now, don't be nervous Tsukune, I'll be tracking your progress. But after I've dropped you at the front gate I will not interfere."

"So what would I steal from them exactly?"

"Any prized possession will do.."

Tsukune nodded.

Soon he found himself standing in front of yet another household.. Kurumu's lessons didn't seem to be in vain at this point, as they gave him an excellent idea. Slowly knocking on the door, a goblin butler soon opened.

Tsukune started to speak. "Good day sir, I am here for today's delivery."

The butler effectively stared Tsukune down. "We didn't order for blood, the shipment came in yesterday."

"But you see, I'm eh.. a personal delivery?"

"A personal delivery?" the butler said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah.. you know.. fresh from the source."

"Oh.. do you mean 'boy toy' by any chance?"

"N- I mean, Yes!" '_Kurumu's lessons paid off!_' Tsukune thought.

"In the sense of a man whore!?" The goblin yelled out.

"Absolutely!" Tsukune nodded.

The Butler shrugged. "Is this how vampires learn about sexual education?"

"Why of course, else I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"Well, sir, their rooms are on the first floor. Lady Akashiya however doesn't want to be disturbed, she's taking a bath."

'_Perfect_' Tsukune thought. "Oh dear, did she have a troublesome night?"

"You could say that" The goblin sighed. "Some human idiot seems to be getting all the attention around here."

Afterwards Tsukune made his way upward. Surprisingly, it was quite easy to sneak into Moka's room. Looking around however, there seemed to be nothing prized enough to temporarily steal from her. Then it came to him. Her clothes were still laying on her bed. Surely her skirt would suffice. Plus the goblin wouldn't be too surprised. On his way out however, Tsukune bumped into Kahlua.

Kahlua practically squeaked from happiness clapping her hands rapidly at the newly discovered guest. Tsukune however gave her the gesture that she had to keep quiet.

"Why do I have to be silent?" she pouted. Then her eyes fell on her sister's skirt. Giving Tsukune a mischievous look. "Oh you naughty boy!" She giggled.

"No wait, this is not what it looks li-" Tsukune hushed.

"Let me suck your blood" Kahlua interrupted.

"What?"

"Let me suck your blood and I won't tell."

"Alright, just keep your voice down!"

Kahlua licked her lips before she bit in Tsukune's neck. Making quite a load moan Moka got suspicious. She was a vampire after all, Tsukune had once more gravely underestimated Moka's hearing capability.

"Kahlua, what's going on?" She asked.

Kahlua retracted her fangs from Tsukune's neck. Afterwards she gave Tsukune the gesture to run. "Sisteeeeeer! Tsukune stole your skiiiiiiirt!"

Tsukune practically dived down the stairs.

"TSUKUNNEEEEEEEEE" Moka yelled out angrily.

Escaping the residence. He found Mizore waiting for him. Mizore smirked at his catch. "Not bad" she said. "She found out though."

"Obviously" Tsukune said.

"Well then, part two of your training. Go give it back." Mizore ordered.

"What? But why!? That doesn't make sense, even for a thief."

"A thief has courage and cunning. Now you must prove your courage."

"You're kidding me right?" Tsukune said. The area grew colder. "Okay, okay!"

Re-entering the residence he could hear the remaining conversation between Kahlua and Moka.

"He let you suck his blood!?" Moka asked hysterically.

"Yup!" Kahlua said in an ecstatic mood.

Soon, fighting could be heard in the entire mansion. Sneaking up he saw that Moka was quite preoccupied fighting Kahlua. It was the perfect opportunity to put back the skirt where he had found it. Yet when he turned around to leave Moka's room she stood right there blocking the entrance.

**Here's something I don't own : R+V**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.  
Have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10: Training(2)

**Hello everyone! I'm currently still in the midst of my re-exams but I've managed to release a chapter during my breaks. I hope you'll enjoy the story and have a nice day! P.S. If you have any commentary feel free to address me on what I could improve. (Opinions about details, writing styles, content etc.)**

Tsukune sighed. Observing the room while intentionally avoiding Moka's dead glare, he looked for any means of escape. Yet the only escape possible would seem to be a window, placed quite a bit too high to jump from. Simply put, there was no easy escape out of this one for poor ol' Tsukune.

Attempting to face his doom, it would take every eye and neck muscle to aim his gaze upon Moka's dead glare. Ever so slowly raising his eyeballs, his pupils eventually made contact with her slit eyes. Yet somehow the cheer anger radiating from Moka made it impossible to maintain eye-contact after which he quickly redirected his gaze.

Moka, who seemingly took this as a sign of victory, was ready to dictate her demands. " Tsukune, my skirt, NOW!" she roared.

Tsukune gulped. Slowly looking down at the skirt however, he started to blush heavily. "This skirt.." Tsukune blabbered out.

"What?" Moka muttered in confusion. "You're blushing at the sight of my skirt?" She asked surprised.

"N-not really, Tsukune said with a shacking voice."

"Then what Is it fool!?" Moka asked, losing her patience rather quickly.

"I.. I- .. umm.. you-.. yo..re… n-k-d." he blubbered out.

"SPEAK CLEARLY YOU BAKKA!" She yelled.

However, at the same time Kahlua had recovered from her beating. Standing next to Moka, she whispered in her ear " I think he means you're naked sis!" Moka's face turned from anger to embarrassment in a mere second.

However, Tsukune, who hadn't realised that Moka had received the message yet, yelled out as loudly and as clearly as he could. "MOKAAA, YOU'RE NAAAAAAKEEEED!".

Moka couldn't contain her blush. "Yo- You!... I'll have you for this Tsukune!"

From downstairs, the Goblin could've sworn a battlefield was raging on the first floor of the house. Shrugging his shoulders, he supposed vampires were more passionate creatures than he had expected.

However, now all there was to be observed was complete silence. Tsukune closed his eyes and slowly sniffed in the air. '_Yeah, this will probably be the last time I breathe_' he thought, preparing for the oncoming agony.

Yet there seemed to be no movement when his eyes were closed, the entire scene seemed to be frozen. Unconsciously biting his lip, he knew he'd had to say something. Mustering some courage in this intense situation, he opened his mouth "Moka, I'm s-"

Yet in the middle of his apology followed an imminent kick, which lunged Tsukune across Moka's bedroom. The resulting impact, spooked the Goblin downstairs. Who could've known a mere human could keep up with such a wild vampire? Either the male was a pure badass or a pure fool. But It seemed likely that he had the best of both sides.

Tsukune puffed. The impact from the wall wasn't all that pleasant at all. Moka kicked even harder than he thought she would. "Women.. " he sighed.

"NO- SHUT UP TSUKUNE" Moka intervened.

"You heard tha-?" Tsukune received another kick lunging him across the room once more.

Tsukune coughed. "Mokaaaaa, that's just rude"

"SHUT UP" Moka said while she put on her remaining clothes.

Tsukune saw she was nearly finished. And if he was still here when she was fully dressed, there would be hell to pay. Now, jumping out of the window wouldn't seem to be a bad idea. But as he lunged for his escape, Moka simply tackled Tsukune to the ground again.

"D'awww, you're so cruel sis!" Kahlua commented.

"Yes.. Yes, she's a cruel mistress" Tsukune mumbled to the ground. Noticing however how Kahlua laughed at the comment, he realised, that even when he mumbled his words in the ground, they could actually be heard by the 2 vampires currently present in the room.

A particularly agitated Moka, couldn't appreciate any comment in this situation. Instead she simply put her feet on Tsukune head. "Talk the ground as much as you'd like." She said in a low voice.

"That's cold sis!" Kahlua injected. Yet while she had just said that, she was watching in glee and excitement.

"…" Tsukune said.

"What?" Moka said playfully. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you." She said sarcastically. "It seeeeeems you're talking to the ground Mr. Aono"

Tsukune just sweat dropped in pure frustration. "…" he repeated.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you" Moka repeated.

Tsukune simply rolled his eyes. Seeing as Tsukune had given up his mocking offensive, she decided to stop pressing his face to the ground.

"You're a real Tsundere." Tsukune sighed. "What's next, your fucked up fetishes?"

This one was the ticket home. Tsukune got kicked straight out of the window. Which for him felt like bliss, as he temporarily escaped Moka's wrath.

"I can't stand that man!" Moka growled.

"Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaar" Kahlua answered.

Noticing the presence of her sis, Moka's angered expression remained stern. ".. you let him in didn't you?"

"Me sis, of course not!"

"Then who did?"

"Well the goblin butler of course, who else?"

"I don't believe you, he would never let in a lowly creature like that."

"True, but Tsukune wasn't a lowly creature!"

"How could the goblin know!?"

"Because he told himmmmm!"

"He told him WHAT!?"

"That he was your personal boy toy!"

"What..?"

" Sex slave "

"SHUT UP, I UNDERSTOOD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Moka yelled after kicking Kahlua out of the window as well.

Mizore stood outside. Softly smiling at the screaming and agony going on inside the building. Eventually, as she had expected, Tsukune was propelled out of the window onto the harsh streets.

Tsukune was laying on the ground. All hazy, he could feel something poking him. Looking up from the ground, he saw Mizore touching him with a stick.

"Gee, I appreciate the gesture" He replied.

Mizore just slowly kept poking away. " You're still alive?" she coolly said.

"Stop poking me, please" Tsukune pouted.

"I'm poking for valuables."

"But .. b- you already robbed me blind."

"No wait, there's something in your pocket.."

"Mizore reached in, only to find Moka's skirt." She then looked back at Tsukune, slowly shaking her head. "Tsukune, you've proven you got guts, but you failed to deliver the item back.."

"Yes and?"

"You're a pervert."

"Wha-?"

"You deserve everything you get."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You don't steal a woman's clothing."

"And you… took my belt!?"

"It's principal."

"That's not fai-" But Tsukune got interrupted while Kahlua made her orbit out of the Shuzen residence as well.

"Better hide" Mizore smirked. "I also think you won't need your coat while you're running." She said playfully. Afterwards she disappeared in a second leaving a coatless, mumbling Tsukune behind.

"You've got to be kidding me" Tsukune whined.

Suddenly a load voice could be heard.

"Tsukune, it's time for your training!" An angry voice yelled. "Get back in here!" Moka yelled.

"Yes.. Moka-sama.. " Tsukune sighed warily.

After making his entrance, Moka seemed to be unusually calm.

"So what are we going to do?" Tsukune asked.

"Since you've said to the Goblin you're my sex slave..-"

"Boy toy" Tsukune interrupted.

"Whatever.." Moka rolled her eyes.

"There's a difference!" Tsukune panicked.

"Just shut up! .. but anyway, since you've told the goblin, whom directly tells everything to my father, you've just tainted my reputation. And since I usually have a reputation to keep, which you've just ruined, I can do whatever I want with you."

Tsukune gulped.

".. so for today's training, you will be my 'boy toy'! Okay, first thing's first toy!" Moka started. " Bark like a doggy!"

Tsukune barked.

"Now roll over like a doggy!"

And Tsukune rolled.

"Give me breakfast!" She commanded.

Tsukune sighed, this training session seemed to be one of the darkest chapters of his life. Warily he addressed himself to the kitchen. "Yes ma'am" he said.

" I believe you called me mistress."

Tsukune's eye twitched. "Yes.. mistress". Afterwards he continued his way to the kitchen.

10 minutes later, Tsukune showed off his pride cuisine. He had made, a massive sandwich containing all proteins and fats a man would need to come through the day. Which he reluctantly offered to Moka.

Moka however, showed a disappointed face when she noted Tsukune's cooking arts. After shortly reviewing the masterpiece, she smacked it to the ground. "Not good enough" she commented.

Tsukune looked in pure shock at the downed sandwich. "You.. you.. Throwing a man's sandwich to the ground is like throwing a woman's chocolate cake in the grinder."

Moka sighed "Bakka, just give me your blood." She face palmed.

"If I may ask, mistress Moka, how does this help me fend off a dragon?"

"I don't know, nobody ever has. But that doesn't mean I can't take advantage of the situation. "

"You're mean!" Tsukune whined.

"I don't care, now give me your blood." Moka grinned.

Tsukune backed off shakily while Moka stood up. "Your blood Tsu-ku-ne" she said, while she closed in on her prey.

As soon as Tsukune attempted to escape, she effectively pounced him to the ground. "What's the matter Tsukune, the last time I remember you actually liked this."

"I – I did not!"

"Really now" she purred. "Perhaps I just need to freshen up your mind" she suggested while pushing her body to his.

As much as Tsukune wanted to deny it, it actually felt warm, soft and quite comfortable.

As Tsukune was flustered in the moment, Moka proceeded. "If you can stop that dragon in any way, dear boy, I'll have to consider making you my mate."

Tsukune literally chocked on his own tongue, earning a smirk from Moka in the process. "Now sit still" she commanded. After a brief silence, she pierced Tsukune's vein with her teeth. The bite felt tense at first, but soon relaxed and ended up in pure ecstasy. Tsukune could get used to this, he thought.

After sealing up the bite, Moka sighed contently. "It tastes even better when you're aroused" she joked.

Tsukune was surprised. "Did you suck my blood before?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, while you were unconscious."

"While I was unconscious!?" Tsukune blurted out in anger.

"Stop being such a pussy." Moka reacted.

Tsukune sighed. "Yes mistress."

Moka clapped her hands. " You actually learned something" She remarked.

"Tsundere" Tsukune hissed between his teeth."

"I heard that!" Moka replied angrily.

Tsukune was in shock and disbelief she actually heard that. "You've got to be kidding me" He complained.

"Looks like you've still got to be disciplined" Moka implied. "I've got an idea, she implied playfully, since you've ruined my bath, you'll have to take a shower with me!"

Tsukune's face turned as red as a tomato.

Moka smirked. "You humans and your silly ideals. Do you think a shower makes you any less pure?" Now come upstairs with me, toy!"

Tsukune was flabbergasted. '_She really is taking advantage of the situation_' he thought warily.

After nervously putting off his clothes and waiting, Moka called him to come in the bathroom. While entering the bathroom, there was a thick layer of steam.

"Moka?" Tsukune called.

"Tsu-ku-ne" she replied.

"Where are you?"

"Just follow the sound of my voice." She said teasingly. However, every time she spoke, the sound came from another direction. "Over hereee" she said again.

Enough had been enough for Tsukune. After all the things he had to go through today, he simply headed for the sound of splashing water. Positioning himself under the shower, he enjoyed the hot steaming water. Taking in long breaths of air, he could smell the rich sent of a herb mixed with the water. Somehow, it smelled arousing as well.

Closing his eyes , taking in the calm atmosphere and the heat of the water, Tsukune lost all awareness of his predator. Only realising she was behind him, she started whispering in his ear. " You know Tsukune, in one hundred years I would still look like this."

"Is that so?" Tsukune asked curiously while stile closing his eyes. "Are you that old?"

"No silly" she laughed. "But I still will be when the time comes."

"Sounds pleasant to be you." Tsukune smiled.

" It wouldn't be so pleasant alone." She said sadly whilst putting her chin on Tsukune's shoulder.

" True" Tsukune agreed.

"I want you to be with me, Tsukune" She pleaded.

"What?" Tsukune said in shock.

"I've injected you once with my blood." She admitted. ".. yet it seems you've unconsciously resisted it. I'll have to change that."

Soon after she pinned down Tsukune again.

Tsukune chocked. "Don't you think you're a bit hasty with this!?" he yelled out.

"Don't worry" she said playfully. "I won't do anything yet" she said while forcefully holding down Tsukune.

She then put her face closer to his "First you'll have to prove yourself to a dragon" she whispered. ".. but.. in the meanwhile we can still have some fun." She said while standing up. "You can start by washing my back" she ordered.

After the shower, Tsukune was in quite a flux of emotions. '_Tomorrow I'll have to prove myself to a dragon_' he thought.


End file.
